


Interlude

by Esplandian



Category: Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z
Genre: Age Difference, F/M, Implied Relationships, Implied Sexual Content, dragon ball - Freeform, red ribbon army - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:40:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25765345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Esplandian/pseuds/Esplandian
Summary: Colonel Violet always answered in monotone: Mercenary Tao could never identify whether she was being sarcastic or disproportionately cynical. It exasperated him as much as it thrilled him. Whatever it was, logic had nothing to do with it: he liked her, because she was either too dumb or too indifferent to fear him. Mercenary Tao x Colonel Violet
Relationships: Mercenary Tao/ Colonel Violet, Tao Pai Pai/ Colonel Violet





	Interlude

**Disclaimer:** This is a work of fan fiction using characters from the Dragon Ball world, which is trademarked by Akira Toriyama and TOEI Animation.

* * *

**—INTERLUDE—**

* * *

Noisy leather boots: eyes wide shut, he recognizes her.

"Aloha, Colonel Violet."

"Mercenary Tao, running errands for Commander Red?"

Both conceal: sights fixed on mountains surrounding the headquarters.

"Today is my twentieth anniversary," despite loneliness, he admits no longing.

"Do you want me to congratulate you?" Violet offers chewing gum.

"You are the embodiment of kindness," smiling beneath a carefully trimmed mustache, he declines, pleased. A leather glove stripped away, female fingers venturing under his sleeve; the enticing caress on his wrist…

"Should we celebrate?"

Such interlude fulfills him: as much as her ruthless, sweet lips running down his neck.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading and reviewing, despite the hellish crack!pairing and the Spanish-English translation. The drabble takes place before General Blue's death: just trying to give Mercenary Tao a reason to be in a good mood, and actually offer 50% discount for his twentieth anniversary as a professional assassin.
> 
> If you love the Red Ribbon Army, you are graciously invited to visit the tumblr page "Red Ribbon Army Love" ( redribbonblood . tumblr . com) dedicated completely to all the villains that appear on that saga. Again, thank you for your support.


End file.
